


se没有名字

by foxshadow



Category: TSN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, se
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxshadow/pseuds/foxshadow





	se没有名字

5  
才一踏进Sean家的大门，刚才一路上都低着头沉默不语的Eduardo突然一转身，用力把Sean推到门后，自己也紧跟着贴了上去，发着抖的唇急切地寻上了Sean的。  
这是什么情况？  
Sean一时间瞪大了眼睛。在他那颗聪明的大脑转明白到底发生了什么之前，两只手倒是先一步熟门熟路地搂住了Eduardo的腰背，顺势把对方更紧地拉进自己的怀里。  
三秒之后，他才猛然意识到，Eduardo在吻他，而且吻得毫无章法。他正用他抖得像蝴蝶翅膀一样的唇压着Sean的不断碾转摩擦，牙齿还时不时地咬噬着，不懂得技巧的方式，磕得Sean嘴唇生疼。这与其说是吻，倒不如说是小动物的啃咬还差不多。生疏焦躁里，透出点绝望来。  
这可不是接吻该有的方式，更不是接吻该有的味道。  
Sean摇摇头，摆脱了Eduardo的唇，向后让出一点空隙来。  
他伸手摁亮了旁边墙壁上的灯，看到Eduardo茫然地睁着那双极漂亮的深褐色大眼睛看着他，那种不知所措的样子在Sean眼里看来简直就像只被车前灯吓坏了的小鹿。他想，难怪Dustin那小子以前老在背后偷偷叫他斑比，真是再合适不过了。  
Sean忍不住因为这个联想噗地一下笑出了声。  
这让Eduardo更加无措地手脚都不知道该怎么放了，而Sean就乘着这个机会，突然收紧了搂在Eduardo腰上的双手，挺腰用力一转，瞬间交换了两个人的位置。  
“Hey，easy，man，”Sean勾起嘴角露出从前他用来勾搭小妹妹们时的招牌笑容，甜蜜又暧昧地冲着Eduardo眨眨眼“还是让我来教教你，怎样才是真正的接吻吧，小鹿。”他一面这么说着一面慢慢凑近过去，朝着Eduardo因为吃惊而微微张开的嘴唇丝丝缕缕地吹着气，在确定对方没有躲闪的意思后，他的唇才缓缓落了下来，把那个被他自己打断了的吻继续下去。当然，这一次，是由他来主导了。  
Sean先是用舌头温柔地舔吮着Eduardo已然开始充血的唇瓣，继而慢慢地向里侵入，和缓但是坚定地攻进他的口腔内。一开始，Sean并不急着攻城掠地，而是先勾住Eduardo的舌头交缠了一会儿，这才慢慢开始巡梭他的领地。敏感的上颚、软嫩的腮肉，整齐的牙齿、湿热的舌根，他用他的舌头一一舔舐过，每一分每一寸都不放过。来回几次之后，它又回到了最初的目标，带着Eduardo的舌头开始在那方寸之地翻搅着纠缠着，又把它拉进自己的口中含弄、吮吸，还用尖利的犬齿轻轻地咬刺着那最为柔嫩感觉也最灵敏的舌尖。两个人的舌头就这么被Sean带领着在彼此的口中时而前进时而后退，来不及吞咽的口水溢出来濡湿了彼此的唇瓣，在Sean刻意加重的吮吸中发出“啧啧”的水声。  
Eduardo很快就在Sean这种娴熟又刻意的攻势下丢盔弃甲。呻吟的声音被堵在喉咙里上下翻滚着，又从鼻腔里哼出来，变成断断续的软糯的“呜呜、嗯嗯”声，像是小动物无助的哀鸣又像是种恳求的低泣。他下半身最脆弱敏感的部位正被Sean不知何时嵌进来的腿用膝盖恶意地不断磨蹭着，衬衫的下摆被拉出来撩高，裸露在空气里的腰肢在那双带着薄茧的滚烫掌心来回摩挲中瑟瑟地发着抖。随着Sean不断加深加重着这个绵长的吻，以及他手上腿上的那些动作，Eduardo攀在Sean肩膀上的双手也跟着一会儿用力捏紧一会儿又无力地松开，抓挠推拉着，简直不知该怎么办才好似的。  
最后，Eduardo在一片头晕目眩中感到下身猛地爆发出的滚烫黏腻，而这个时候Sean也终于肯结束了这个缠绵深入饱含了挑逗意味和惊人占有欲的吻，放开他的嘴唇，低低喘息着平复呼吸。  
Eduardo则如同缺氧了一般大口大口地喘着气。他简直不敢相信自己就这么被吻着抚摸着达到了高潮！此刻他只觉得脸上又热又红，像是要烧起来了一般，两条腿更是软得像面条一样站都站不住了，要不是Sean把他半圈半抱地压在墙上，他大概早就丢脸地沿着墙壁滑下去了。  
Sean看来倒是非常满意自己的成果。他歪着脑袋看着Eduardo，意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，舔舔唇，十足一副刚偷到了腥的得瑟猫咪样。Eduardo被他看得尴尬不过，不由低下头去，却看到了令他更尴尬的东西——Sean休闲西裤的某个位置上正再明显不过地顶着个小帐篷，跟它的主人一样不要脸地耀武扬威着。  
而Sean就这么似笑非笑地盯着Eduardo，一直盯到他红着一张快滴出血来的脸，壮士断腕一般下定决心咬咬牙，伸出手来，却在他快碰到自己皮带扣的时候一把拉了开来。  
Sean站直身体空开一点距离，冲着一脸不明所以的Eduardo笑着摇摇头：“你先去洗澡，我给你做点意面。”  
“可是，你，你……”Eduardo咬着唇，不知道此刻该说什么才对，明明是他先起的头——尽管那一刻他甚至自己都不知道自己这是在做什么。  
Sean却像得了什么天大的便宜似地，笑咪咪地凑过来亲亲他红肿泛水光的唇：“这不是你要操心的问题，宝贝。它早晚会是的，但至少今天还不是。你现在要操心的是，怎么用一个热水澡把自己收拾得精神一点，然后把一整盘意面吃光并且不吐出来。先说好，我不接受任何理由，包括难吃。”  
“Sean……”  
好了，这下Eduardo不光是脸红了，连鼻尖和眼圈都开始泛红，眼睛里浸着的水光晃啊晃的，好像随时会晃出点什么来，声音则沙哑颤抖着，像是感动又像是委屈，却偏偏除了这个名字再说不出其他的字来。只能倾过身去，把头埋进Sean的颈窝里，眼睛压在他的肩膀上。  
Sean其实自己也被弄得有点莫名地眼眶发热了起来，好在反正这会儿Eduardo也看不见他。他圈起双臂把人紧紧地收进怀里，忽略下身未消退的尴尬凸起，以一种轻缓的速度小幅度地摇晃着这个怀抱，在感到一些温热的液体渗透过肩头的层层布料濡湿了下面的皮肤时，他低头将唇压在那头丰软微卷的黑发上。  
“Shh，”他说，轻声的，满含理解与温柔，“Shh，都会过去的，都会好的……”


End file.
